


寵物男友馴養手冊

by thirtythreetimesforyou



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 23:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21044300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirtythreetimesforyou/pseuds/thirtythreetimesforyou
Summary: 權醫生&他的兩隻寵物。





	寵物男友馴養手冊

在这个兽人与人类和平共处的世界中，人类虽然仍可合法饲养宠物，为了避免私自豢养兽人盈利，国家对于宠物的标准有严格规定。  
以常见的犬猫为例，兽人和普通动物在幼年期外观上近乎毫无差异，因此需要经过缜密的检验之后将动物植入晶片标示。  
此外兽人的生殖系统也与人类不同，他们的寿命与人类相差不大，却在三四岁左右就会经历第一次发情期，通过这个阶段就能正式掌握幻化成人形与兽形的能力。

而权顺荣就是这个社会中平凡的一名兽医。  
他从首尔大学医学院毕业后，在医院工作进入第四年了，几乎人人都认得他———那个有着一双细长上挑的眼睛、笑起来像小仓鼠一样脸颊肉嘟嘟下颔尖尖的可爱青年。  
护士们总说权顺荣做事情特别认真、脾气又好，连动物都特别喜欢他，就宛如身上自动散发出友好的费洛蒙一般。

权医生平常虽然看着很活泼，对待生病的动物却十分温柔，常见他中午没怎么休息，就到观察区去看看住院的宠物，他明亮的眼睛偶尔会稍微黯淡下来，却还是很有耐心的轻声安慰着还在康復中的动物，只要是到他们医院挂号的主人都希望自己的宠物能给权医生看诊。

而最近他尤其挂念的就是新送入院中的一隻俄罗斯蓝猫，这隻漂亮的小东西无论怎么看都不像会出现在路上流浪的样子。  
但它却是权顺荣亲手捡到的。

上个礼拜的晚上，权顺荣照例留下来执勤，虽然没有夜诊不过却还是得依照轮班留在医院内部。  
他晚餐后回了一趟家，梳洗了一番将独自留在家中的狗狗一同带回了医院。

名叫小葵的金色拉布拉多是从小奶狗开始养的，现在已经三岁了，正是爱玩的年纪，假日带去公园在草地上跑起来飞快，见主人跟在自己身后就跳起来兴奋的想扑倒，最喜欢伸出舌头将他的脸舔得湿哒哒的。

入夜之后天很快暗了下来，窗外零零落落的开始下起了雨，权顺荣原先还在纪录值班表，瞧了一眼手錶，十一点多了，诊间外的长廊只亮着几扇昏黄的灯光，影影绰绰的投在地面上。

小葵原先还趴在地上昏昏欲睡，屋外的雨逐渐猛烈的下了起来。

权顺荣犹豫着是否要到医院中庭旁的便利商店买杯热咖啡，没一会儿，他便决定起身，预防自己不久后被睏意击倒。

他拿了一把透明的伞，轻轻的开了门走了出去，小葵坐起身来对着主人摇尾巴，见他推了门要出去，飞快站起来跟在主人身后下楼。

“雨好大啊⋯⋯”青年愣愣的站在屋簷下看着哗啦啦的雨喃喃说道。  
他不放心地转头对着脚旁的狗狗微微蹙起眉头，“小葵，你在这边等主人好不好啊？”

小葵汪汪了两声，乖乖的在樑柱下站着，权顺荣弯下身子拍拍狗狗毛茸茸的脑袋，撑起雨伞跑入雨中。

青年从便利商店走出来时手裡拿着一杯热美式，他远远的看着中庭间湿漉漉的小葵惊讶的瞪大了眼睛，“小葵———！”

权顺荣加快了脚步跑了过去，“怎么跑出来了！这样很容易感冒的—————啊！？”  
狗狗看到主人后，汪汪汪的朝他叫了叫了起来，权顺荣这才发现拉布拉多脚旁躺着一隻昏过去的猫。

他在看到的一瞬间甚至怀疑这隻猫是不是已经死了。

它在雨中看上去小小的、软软的，短短的灰色被毛在薄薄的皮肤上随着残存的呼吸起伏。  
权顺荣惊慌失挫的扔了雨伞，跪在地上小心翼翼的用双手将软绵绵浑身湿透的小猫咪用外套包起，然后带着小葵三步併作两步的快速跑上诊间。

权顺荣心焦的用绵软的毛巾将猫咪包了起来，他不知道猫咪是什么时候躺在哪裡、又是因为什么昏了过去，只怕它因为失温过度而亡。

用温热的吹风机将它的皮毛吹乾，才替小猫输液至一半时，权顺荣感觉到自己的手腕被什么湿湿的物体轻轻的碰了一下。

他温柔的抚摸小猫的额间，一双灰蓝色的眼睛悄悄的睁开了，小猫看上去很害怕的样子，软绵绵的脚掌想要站起身却浑身无力。

权顺荣赶紧将它抱起安置在用衣服堆成的临时猫窝之中，再替小猫盖上毛毯。  
等安抚小猫直到睡着之后，他这才心疼的看着小葵甩了甩身上的雨水，还打了一个大大的喷嚏。

“小葵好乖，你好棒啊，发现了小猫咪对吧？”权顺荣一边用毛毯裹住狗狗一边抱着它拍拍。

他窝在诊间的沙发上，不时照看这两隻动物，或许是淋了雨有些受寒，脑袋昏昏沉沉的一会儿就睡了过去。

/

他小小的家就这么在因缘际会之下入住了第二隻宠物。  
权顺荣将这隻在雨夜中相遇的俄罗斯蓝猫取名叫圆圆。  
原因无他，就是看着它太瘦了觉得可怜，立志要将它喂的圆滚滚的。

然而事与愿违，圆圆非但一点也不圆，原先权顺荣光是想接近猫咪都感到挺挫败的，他趴在猫窝前看着蓝猫，但它只是冷淡的瞥了主人一眼，自顾自地蜷起柔软的身子，先是舔舔爪子再舒舒服服地舔起了毛。

“圆圆，想不想跟主人玩游戏呀？”  
权顺荣手里拿着新买的逗猫棒，眼巴巴的看着慢条斯理站起来的蓝猫，谁知道这猫看也没看逗猫棒一眼，翘着尾巴悠悠哉哉走到罐头前，不客气的将爪子按在上头推了一下，还不忘回头对着主人喵了一声。

一旁的拉布拉多躺在地毯上正在玩球，它虽然个子大却特别爱撒娇，每天权顺荣快下班前总是乖乖的站在门口，等到权顺荣一开门就凑上去去嗅嗅主人，站的挺挺的给权顺荣摸摸头。

他最近上网看了好多养猫的知识，光是挑选哪个牌子的猫粮猫砂等，权顺荣也花了不少功夫研究。  
但圆圆这几天也不知道是怎么了，原先挺安静的，个性变得特别暴躁，不是趁权顺荣不注意时挠破狗狗的鼻子，就是伸长爪子揪它的耳朵，经常满屋子追着小葵跑。

平时就不该宠坏这个娇生惯养的主。

权顺荣摇摇头，拿起玩具球，拍了拍身旁的沙发让狗狗跳上来，拉布拉多摇摇尾巴跑到主人身旁乖乖坐好，湿漉漉的鼻头往前碰了碰主人的脸颊。  
“哎一估，我们小葵最乖了。”权顺荣用手拍拍狗狗的头顶，撸了几下毛茸茸的被毛。

猫咪见主人给开罐头之后就不理它了，站起身来抖了抖身上的毛，慢吞吞走到客厅转了一圈，权顺荣看都没看，还在跟大狗狗玩。

它一下子抓墙版一下子磨沙发，喵呜喵呜的喊了两声，权顺荣没注意到，猫咪跳到桌上撞翻了装狗粮的碗，牛奶也洒了一地，圆圆趾高气昂的站在桌上盯着自己造成的一片溷乱，一点也不害怕主人骂不说，也没有觉得自己哪里做错了，更加大声的喵了起来。

权顺荣这才注意到猫猫把桌上弄得一团乱，他赶紧站起身来皱着眉头要抓它，猫猫气得炸毛，蓬松的尾巴在地上暴躁的甩来甩去。

权顺荣这下子也生气了，抱起猫咪就往猫窝里放下。  
“怎么可以把小葵的碗都弄倒还抓人家，你这个孩子怎么这么任性？”

猫咪生闷气似的窝在角落将身体蜷了起来，屁股对着主人和狗狗，两只耳朵却竖的高高的，偷听主人跟狗狗玩闹的声音。

“为了惩罚你今天不乖，就让你一个人睡客厅了，听到没有？”  
权顺荣见时间不早了，走了过去蹲在猫咪前面对它说道。

猫咪抬起头，灰蓝色的眼睛里写满委屈，喉咙里发出低沉的呼噜声，可惜权顺荣已经决定要狠下心教训它不可以欺负狗狗，搔了搔猫咪的下巴就起身带着小葵走回卧房睡觉。

小葵方才虽然被抓了鼻子，此刻跟在主人后面却不见刚刚的委屈，它开开心心吐着舌头一阵小跑就跳到了卧房内的双人大床上。自己乖乖趴好了等主人给它盖被子。

还没关灯呢，权顺荣刚换好睡衣在被窝中躺下，就感觉到身上突然多了一股重量，方才还在客厅被他留着面壁思过的蓝猫自己跑回房跳到床上，一边呼噜呼噜地撒娇，一边用两只前掌在权顺荣身上的被子踩踩，一副可怜兮兮的样子。

权顺荣叹了一口气，将小猫抱起来放在枕头左边窝好，又转过头摸了摸右边已经开始犯困的拉布拉多，关了灯拉上被子准备陷入沉睡。

半夜的时候，权顺荣昏昏沉沉的感觉到房外传来了一阵声响，他嘟嘟嚷嚷着翻了个身，将身体埋在被子里头，打算继续睡觉。

又过了没多久 ，客厅中的对话声越来越靠近房门，权顺荣平时本就浅眠，他有点分不清楚自己是不是在做梦，揉了揉眼睛从床上坐了起来。

不是错觉。

权顺荣在黑暗中瞪大了眼睛。  
外头虽然安静了下来，门缝却泄出一丝光影，而他睡觉前分明将客厅的灯关上了的。

权顺荣下意识的往身旁要去摸两只宠物————这下子他真的完全醒了，本该睡着狗狗和猫咪的两侧空荡荡的，就在他慌乱的想下床的那一刻，卧房的门悄悄开了。

权顺荣吓坏了，僵直的背脊贴在床板上一动也不敢动。  
该不会遭小偷了吧？看来这小偷胆子还挺大，竟然还敢进卧室。  
他在感觉到门推开的那刻将小小的身躯缩成一团，害怕的紧紧闭上眼睛，耳朵里却传来灯打开的声音。  
权顺荣不敢抬头，双手躲在宽松的家居服长袖里，脚丫子也蜷缩着，悄悄张开眼睛偷看了一下眼前到底发生了什么事。

闯入的陌生人正一左一右站在他的床前，他不知道自己的两只宠物什么时候不见了，这下子只觉得更害怕了，浑身都在紧张得发抖。

“主人。”  
一个低沉清冷的嗓音说道，权顺荣怯生生得看了一眼左边开口的男人，灰色的头发浏海盖到额前，头上搭着一对立起来的耳朵，身材修长有些清瘦，皮肤白皙五官俊秀，一双猫一样狭长的眼眸看上去冷淡又锐利。

又看了眼站在右边勾着嘴角微笑的男人，浅咖色的头发蓬松柔软，狗狗一样的耳朵垂在两侧，微微上扬的桃花眼勾人魂魄，皮肤是健康的蜜色，他朝着权顺荣笑起来露出了尖尖的虎牙。

权顺荣不知所措的看着截然相反的两人，这是什么情况？为什么家裡会出现两个陌生的兽人？

“你们、你们是谁啊？”他鼓起勇气大喊道，“是来我家偷宠物的吗？我、我要报警了！”

听到他说出报警的瞬间，金发的男人缱绻多情的桃花眼盈满了无辜。  
“主人真的不认得我们吗？”  
权顺荣的脑子像酱煳一样软成一片。  
什么啊。  
这个人在说什么。

金发的男人将脸凑到他面前，漂亮的眼睛直勾勾盯着他，“想不想摸摸看？”  
“什、什么？”  
“耳朵。我的耳朵。”

权顺荣巍巍颤颤伸出手抓住男人头上软软的狗狗耳朵。  
温热的触感沿着掌心传来，他惊讶的张大了嘴巴。  
不会吧。  
竟然是真的耳朵。

金髮的男人朝他歪了歪脑袋，笑咪咪的露出尖尖的虎牙，“嘿嘿，最喜欢主人摸摸我的耳朵了。”

一旁灰色头发的男人看了一会儿互动亲密的两人，沉着一张脸，双手抱胸站在床前。  
“为什么不摸摸我的。”  
他生硬的打断了权顺荣和狗狗耳朵之间的交流，很不高兴自己被忽视了一般。  
权顺荣无语的看着三两下也爬到自己床上乖乖坐在他面前要给他摸耳朵的男人。

权顺荣只得也伸出手摸摸灰色的耳朵，在指尖碰上去的那刻，尖尖的耳朵敏感的抖了抖，男人嘴唇紧抿白皙的面孔不自然的浮上一片潮红。

权顺荣疑惑的挑起眉毛，一边小心的抚摸，一边尝试顺着男人的脖颈往下，他舒服的眯起了眼睛，身体微微发出低沉的共鸣。

“主人不认得小葵了吗？”  
金发的男人搂住权顺荣的腰磨蹭着撒娇。  
“主人、主人身上好甜⋯⋯”可爱的大型犬将头拱了拱权顺荣的肩窝，从身后拥住软绵绵的主人，双臂一展轻轻松松就托起屁股抱在怀里。

“不是、不是的。你是说⋯⋯你们两个是小葵跟圆圆吗？”权顺荣挣扎着想要挣脱男人的控制却被牢牢锁在怀中。

“对啊。圆圆是来到我们家之后第一次经历发情期才会这么焦躁，结果今天还被主人骂了呢。谁知道我身上的激素也被他影响，提前进入发情期了，才会两个人都变成人形。”

权顺荣一下子愣住了甚至忘了要反抗，什么发情期、什么变成人形？

金发的男人看着他不知所措的神情张大了眼睛，“好少看到主人慌乱的样子，感觉好神奇。”

“主人是我们的伴侣，既然发情期到了就要让主人给我们生宝宝才行。”圆圆坐在一旁认真的说道，权顺荣这才注意到他们赤裸的下身都已经高高翘起，刷的一下顿时面红耳赤的遮住自己的脸。

“你们、你们不是普通的动物吗？”

“亏顺荣还是医生呢？怎么从来没有怀疑过我们身上没有植入晶片的事情呢？”  
权顺荣愣愣的张大了嘴巴，小葵和圆圆都是他在医院工作时领养的动物。  
他也从来没有怀疑过他们的物种，只是下意识便认为兽人的幼儿不可能没事出现在人类所开设的医院中。

“我也没想到我会和这个新来的傢伙一起度过成年呢⋯⋯”金髮男人笑着瞥了一眼身旁。

“总之，主人今天得和我们完成交配才行。”  
灰髮男人表情冷淡的开口，泛红的耳尖却出卖了它。

“之前没办法化成人形的时候有好几次都在想着，能像这样将主人抱在怀裡就好了⋯⋯”金髮的男人嗅了嗅怀裡娇小的人如此说道。  
“从今天开始我们就是金珉奎和全圆佑了，如果主人还是想叫我们小葵跟圆圆也是没关係的。”

“不、不是啊！我、我要怎么帮你们嘛⋯⋯”权顺荣糯糯的开口，全身缩成一小团，不知所措的看着金珉奎。

“小葵的这里好难受⋯⋯”  
金珉奎一边这么说着一边伸手开始扒拉权顺荣身上的衣服，权顺荣睡觉时只套了一件宽大的T恤和底裤，此刻两条光裸的腿被迫缠在金发男人的身上，大型犬粗大的阴茎抵在小腹上又热又硬，流出了黏黏煳煳的前列腺液，金珉奎握住胀痛的前端在主人柔软的腹部上下滑动。

“呜⋯⋯不要这样、好奇怪⋯⋯”  
权顺荣可怜兮兮的看着男人涨成紫黑色的性器，可是发情期中的犬类根本不理会他的哀求，将他白嫩的肚皮摩擦出一道道肆虐的红痕。

“啊——————小葵乖，能不能放我下来！”  
权顺荣忍不住哭了出来，他泪眼迷濛的看了眼伏在他身上的男人，全圆佑则临危不乱的将权顺荣宽松的上衣卷起露出软绵绵的胸部。  
洁白皮肤上两颗突起的深红色肉粒看上去好色情，他冰冷的手指毫不客气的掐住主人的乳尖，粗暴的在指腹中摩擦，权顺荣痛的哼哼了几声，金珉奎在身后抱着他，宽大的手掌伸到底下握住他可怜兮兮吐着清液的性器玩弄。

“很快就会让主人舒服的。”金珉奎靠在他耳侧怜惜的亲亲耳廓，“主人不要哭了。”  
权顺荣原先紧绷的身体感觉到下身在被照顾，舒服的挺了挺腰，不由自主的哼哼出声。  
可是又觉得很羞耻，他一边难耐的忍者呻吟，一边努力想从金珉奎怀中挣脱。

“小葵、小葵，主人能帮你们看诊的⋯⋯”  
见狗狗没反应，他抬起绯红的脸颊看着冷着一张脸的全圆佑，“圆圆对不起⋯⋯原来今天你很不舒服我还骂你，能不能让主人下来、主人⋯⋯嗯啊！”

灰髮男人的两只耳朵动了动，手指没有停下动作，抬起头盯着主人忍不住发出娇喘的脸，已经哭得睫毛都湿哒哒软塌塌的，鼻子一抽一抽，身体被金珉奎抱着还被分开腿了，只能不安分的扭动。

全圆佑低下身去用温热的舌头包复住权顺荣开始流水硬起的前端，像小猫一样吸吮，先是含住龟头再抵在马眼上打转，他托起主人的屁股，舌尖往下来回舔舐湿润的会阴和囊袋，权顺荣整个人绵软成一片，呜呜噎噎的被送上高潮。

见主人瘫软在对方怀里，他缓缓的靠了过去，宽大的手掌仍在使劲揉捏权顺荣红肿的前胸。  
“如果要向我道歉的话。”  
“那就让我吃主人的牛奶”  
他一边说着一边依照猫咪的习惯在权顺荣身上踩奶，手掌拢在小小的乳肉上碾磨按压，柔软娇嫩的肌肤很快就被他弄的一遍通红，却仍然没有他想要的洁白乳汁喷出。

“圆圆在说什么啊⋯⋯主人、主人没有牛奶唔！！”  
全圆佑低下头用湿热温暖的口腔含住权顺荣的乳尖，又闭着眼像小猫咪一样伏在主人身前啧啧吃奶，将红肿的肉粒又吸又舔的，稍微分开时娇嫩的乳头已经被玩到磨破皮了。  
“啊、不要了！好痛⋯⋯呜呜⋯⋯”  
“有的⋯⋯”  
“主人的这里面有牛奶的。”  
手上的动作仍在不屈不挠的进行，完全没有要放过他前胸的意思。

身下硬挺挺抵着屁股的那根存在感也不容忽视，金珉奎将权顺荣抱在怀里，沿着嘴巴耳朵不停舔吻，湿湿软软的舌头在他敏感的耳后游走，见权顺荣敏感的想夹紧大腿，两只手撑在底下用力揉捏软乎乎的臀瓣。

“呜呜⋯⋯主人、主人能不能帮帮我。”金珉奎贴着主人的耳朵喘气。  
“小葵的棒棒好痛⋯⋯想要主人舔舔。”  
一边说着，一边朝着权顺荣露出可怜巴巴的表情。

权顺荣被他翻了过来，猫咪还在他胸前啃咬，狗狗则涨红着脸颊挺着粗大的性器到他面前。  
“这、这样吗？”  
权顺荣先是犹豫着用小小的手掌搓揉肉柱，一边揉捏底下的囊袋，金珉奎舒服的闷哼了几声，又不太满足的用大拇指拨开权顺荣的唇瓣。  
“把嘴巴张开。”  
权顺荣小心翼翼的张开小巧红润的嘴巴，舌头有点诱惑的在唇周打转，男人顿时忍不了了，自己撸了两下便撑开权顺荣的嘴巴，下身勐地就往里头顶，一下子抵住喉头，权顺荣整个鼻腔口腔内都是扑面而来的麝香味，噗嗤噗嗤的水声随着逐渐控制不住的加速顶弄传来，金珉奎呻吟着没一会儿就往主人喉咙里灌满又浓又腥的精液。

“唔嗯、唔⋯⋯！！！”  
权顺荣被呛的咳了起来，小脸涨红，嘴巴张得大大的，唾液和方才男人射出的精液淫靡的沿着唇瓣往下滑，又湿又黏，鼻尖和短短的睫毛上也被喷溅了些许白浊。

他还在茫然无助被迫吞下大量精液的同时，突然啪的一声，双手就被全圆佑用狗炼缠住扣在床头，权顺荣慌张的扭动着上半身，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒的掉。

全圆佑拍了拍他的屁股，示意他将屁股抬高，又被金珉奎惩罚似的分开臀缝，湿润的舌尖长驱直入，一点一点把紧咬的穴口操开，又热又软的肠肉一下一下吸着舌头，湿滑的唾液沿着肉感的大腿根不停下滑。

胸前的情况也没好到哪里去，双手被绑住了根本动弹不得，全圆佑抓着他勾住唇舌缠缠绵绵的亲，红肿破皮的乳尖水光淋盈，又将完全硬起的阴茎在被玩得充满弹性的乳肉缝隙间来回摩擦。

“呜嗯、好舒服⋯⋯⋯”  
权顺荣的双手被紧紧绑在头顶，他的后面也像被发情期影响了一样湿的一塌煳涂，从被抓着亲吻开始就觉得肠道在欲求不满的蠕动，像是需要被什么东西灌满一样，都要滴出水来。

他当然在生理学中读过这个章节，普通人类是没有发情期的，可是当兽人迎接发情期时却有很大概率能诱发人体进入模拟发情的情况，权顺荣感觉到自己的身后湿得不像话，腰肢酸软，他被两个第一次进入发情期兽人的勐烈费洛蒙所影响，全身发烫，粉嫩的小口一张一合的，还没经过扩张就鬆软的彷彿能够立刻被进入一般。

全圆佑放过他的乳尖，捏了捏肉感的大腿根，已经一片湿淋淋的了，他轻而易举的将纤长的手指缓缓进入权顺荣柔软的肠道，一下子就吃进了四根指头，他在直肠内巧妙的旋转着又揉又摁，内壁甚至还留有余地的轻轻吸着，抽出来时指头上全是湿哒哒的肠液。

“主人也被我们弄得发情了吗？乳尖这么肿，下头也湿淋淋的，看上去好可怜⋯⋯”  
全圆佑低低的说，见时机差不多，决定替权顺荣松开手上的链子。

权顺荣立刻哼哼唧唧的主动塌下腰，浑圆的屁股高高翘起，宛如饱满多汁的水蜜桃，轻轻掐一下就要流出甜甜的汁水。他娇喘着朝两人露出身后粉红色的小口，自己用手掰开肉感的臀瓣，还不用润滑就已经湿透了，从会阴到耻毛都在滴水。

“嗯⋯⋯进来吧、把主人的后穴操开。”  
“想、想要被塞的满满的。”

他抽抽噎噎的话还没说完，两根肉柱就一起撞起紧窄的肠道，权顺荣在被进入的瞬间就被操射了，小小的脚掌可怜巴巴的蜷了起来。

“主人的里面好热、好会夹⋯⋯”  
两个龟头一起在最深的敏感点上按压，不断往前顶，动物发情时的耐力跟人类完全不同，权顺荣才舒服了没多久就逐渐体力不支，但是他的腰被紧紧箍住，每想往前跑走一点点就被身后的两个男人恶狠狠撞进去又抽出。

“嗯⋯⋯主人、主人好漂亮。”  
“哭得眼睛红红的也好漂亮⋯⋯⋯”  
“被塞的满满的这里也好漂亮。”  
金珉奎喘息着不断在他体内抽插，还有余力抱着权顺荣说着让他脸红的话。  
“好喜欢主人、要射在里面让主人给我生小宝宝。”

“哈啊、小狗狗跟小猫咪都要生。”  
权顺荣胡乱的回应着，他根本不知道自己在说些什么，扬起了白嫩的脖颈呻吟着。  
这一切都太荒谬了，被自己的两只宠物在床上操得直不起腰，可是快感却是真实的。

全圆佑也没有慢下来的意思，他操得又凶又狠，可怜巴巴的肠道口被撑开塞满，他们不知道在里头射了几次，每撞几下就有先前留下的浓稠液体溢出。

呻吟从唇瓣倾泻而出，权顺荣已经泄了好几次，被送上高潮也射不出东西来了。

“不行了、真的不行了⋯⋯”  
“再这样下去⋯⋯要尿出来了！”

谁知道听了他的话，身上的两个男人非但没有放慢速度，反而更加兴奋得加快了操弄。  
房间里充斥着皮肤拍打的声音，权顺荣崩溃的尖叫出声，小腹一酸软，射出金黄色的水柱，白皙的肚皮上则溅满了星星点点的白浊。床单打湿了一大片，他在喷出的一瞬间大脑是空白的，舒服的要晕死过去，又随即因为羞耻而狠狠的哭了起来。

“好脏，主人是坏孩子吗？怎么可以随便尿尿”  
“不听主人话随便尿尿的宠物是要被惩罚的，那顺荣是不是也该受惩罚？嗯？”  
全圆佑一边揉捏着他的臀瓣凶狠的打了几下一边还在往里头撞，丰满的臀肉在他的手掌下晃动，权顺荣哭得鼻涕眼泪蹭满床单还被操得合不拢双腿。

金珉奎被他内壁一夹，突然感觉到一阵温热的液体淋在龟头上，权顺荣竟然被干的后穴潮吹了，两个男人同时射了出来，大量的体液注入将他原先平坦的小腹撑起微微的弧度，全圆佑这才喘着气缓缓抽出。

正以为金珉奎也要跟着退出时，权顺荣却被大狗狗紧紧抱在怀里，下身与之相连，他被摩擦生疼的肠道敏感的感受到体内的器官头部因为犬类交配的特性膨起，硬生生将内壁撑开吞下精液，权顺荣已经累得连手指都懒得动，浑身软绵绵的任由两人把玩揉捏，只依稀记得不久后难以餍足的猫咪男友和狗狗男友再次进入了他敏感高温的后穴，无辜的表情如出一辙，“主人给我们生宝宝吧。”

/

“兽人型态的猫咪和狗狗同时发情的解决办法？”金珉奎朝着搬出大学时代用书研究的权顺荣挑眉，“为什么要查这个，主人就是我们的特效药啊。”

全圆佑坐在床沿勾起嘴角接話，“好想知道主人会先生出小猫还是小狗啊？”

权顺荣还沉浸在欢爱过后的娇软无力，金珉奎凑过去亲亲他处在高温中的额头满意地舔舐了下唇，很好吃的样子。

他在反应过来跟着欺压而上的全圆佑之前，脑中唯一浮现的问题只有，这到底算不算违反医生职业道德啊？

**Author's Note:**

> 鋪陳好長的車(。  
一個突發起想的獸人au，軟綿綿的女兒又被吃掉啦kkkk


End file.
